Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a sub word line driver of a semiconductor memory device with a pitched layout that is repeated.
A semiconductor memory device may write or read data to or from memory cells coupled to a word line and a bit line. Memory cells coupled to a word line may form a single row and operate according to a voltage applied to the word line.
With increasing storage capacity in semiconductor memory devices, a speed delay problem has arisen when a word line voltage is applied to a word line and its memory cells.
In order to address the speed delay problem, an improved scheme has been proposed in which a single word line is divided into sub word lines and each sub word line is driven by a sub word line driver. The sub word line driver array includes multiple sub word line drivers repeatedly arranged between cell regions, and includes a pitched layout in which a plurality of metal signal lines repeat in a regular manner.
The sub word lines include active regions and gate electrodes. Metal contacts are arranged at both sides and the center of the active regions, and metal pads are coupled to the metal contacts.
In addition, other metal contacts not coupled to the metal pads may be coupled to a single metal signal line.
The metal pads may be arranged in the same column at both sides and the center of the active regions. Since the metal pads are arranged in a single line, metal signal lines may also be arranged in a single line with respect to the metal pads.